


Billy Butcher?  Soft?

by ButterflyMama78



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Teasing, soft!Billy Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMama78/pseuds/ButterflyMama78
Summary: A soft, sweet moment between Billy Butcher and his lover.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/OFC, Billy Butcher/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Billy Butcher?  Soft?

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a fic I'd started based on The Boys, but I've had a few different ideas of where to go with that story. It's on the back burner for now but I did want to share this little moment!
> 
> **disclaimer: the usual, sadly I do not own Billy Butcher or The Boys. Just my original character**

“You’re beautiful,” callused fingertips stroked along her collarbone in a feather-soft caress. “Beautiful and young yet you keep company with this old bastard.”

“You really need to get your eyes checked,” she rolled her eyes despite the blush crawling up her chest and neck to her cheeks. “And from what experience I’ve had, guys my age don’t know how to worship a woman.” She shivered when Billy’s touch softened even more, the pad of his middle finger barely touching her skin as he traced a blazing path from the hollow of her throat down her breast bone and back.

“They’re likely still fascinated from discovering masturbation and their dear old dad’s stash of porn,” he chuckled, lightly running his finger up and down her sternum, his hazel eyes growing dark when she bit her lip to stifle a soft moan. “And my eyes are just fine, Princess. You are beautiful.” He traced his finger back down, not stopping at the bottom of her ribcage. “Beautiful and gorgeous,” he whispered against her shoulder, his teeth nipping at the soft flesh…


End file.
